


Damn, That’s Sexy

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After watching Landon defeat a monster, Hope’s so turned on it makes her crazy. Worst thing? She even doesn’t know how to approach Landon about it.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 14





	Damn, That’s Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



_**Hope POV** _

  
Watching Landon take down the latest monster was so damn sexy.

So damn sexy I could feel my arousal starting to pool in my panties and my core tighten.

_Damn._

He used most of his known phoenix powers to defeat it.

_Damn, Damn. I got to have him in my bed?_

He was normally so gentle and sweet but the moment my life was threatened, it was like something snapped in him and gave him the extra push to fight the monster.

Lizzie noticed the fact I had subconsciously started to rub my legs together, in an effort to relieve the tension.

“What’s up with you?” Lizzie asked and looked at my face and the fact my legs were rubbing together, desperate to find friction and release.

“N-nothing...” I lied

“Oh, Mikaelson, there so is!” She snapped

“I **really** want to fuck Landon **right now** , okay?” I whispered

“Oh.” She replied

“Why don’t you ask him? I bet he wouldn’t mind.” Lizzie added

“I n-never...usually we just progress from making out.” I murmur

“Oh. So you’ve never went up to him and whispered into his ear how much you want him inside you? Or stuff like that?” Lizzie asked.

“Never. Neither has he. Usually it’s stuff like I want to make out or cuddle...alone. That kind...of talk is usually reserved during...the act. Which has only happened...a few times.” I whisper in reply.

“Well. Either ask him or go finish yourself off. I can’t stand to look at you like that.” Lizzie stated.

I retreated to my room and slipped my hand down my skirt and panties.

It was helping to relieve the tension built, but not quite.

My body wanted something more... masculine.

“Wow. Darn.” I heard Landon sigh as he entered my room.

“Landon...” I whined.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here.” He replied.

“Come here.” I whispered and he came over to the bed and softly kissed me. During the kiss, my hand subconsciously slipped down his chest to his belt buckle.

“Baby...” he whispered as we broke the kiss.

I started to slowly kiss down, starting at his cheek and going to his neck. Breaking apart from his neck for a moment, I pulled off his shirt and I kiss downward to his chest. I then paused and swirled my tongue around one of his nipples.

“Fuck.” He moaned as I moved to the other one as my hand slid down his chest and unbuckled his belt buckle on his jeans.

I kept kissing downward, going from his chest to his stomach like I was trying to capture the picture of him with my mouth.

“Hope....” he moaned as I slid down his jeans and boxers.

I kissed both of his hips before moving down onto his inner thighs, ignoring his semi erect dick as I moved my mouth down his legs.

“You’re torturing me. You’re down there...yet you aren’t playing with my dick...” he moaned as he moved his own hands down to his semi hard dick.

I broke the kiss to shake my head and whisper a spell to bind his hands gently together. My mouth returned to the beginning of his other thigh and started to kiss down it as well.

“Mine.” I let out in a soft growl.

“Yes, yours. When you stop playing with me...” he whispered.

He let out a couple whines as I undressed myself in front of him, leaving myself only in panties. Soaked panties.

I then passionately kissed him, straddling him as my wet panties pressed against his now fully hard dick.

“Hope...please, baby. I know you want to just as much. I can feel it.” He whispered.

“Undo the spell.” He whispered as he flipped us, his body now on top of mine.

His lips captured mine and started to move downward to my neck as I moaned.

“Fuck...I can’t believe...” I whispered

“Can’t believe what?” He asked

“That I get to make love to you, babe. My damn sexy strong phoenix.” I reply

“I couldn’t...watching you defeat that monster...fuck, Landon...” I moaned

“You found that sexy?” He whispered

I only let out a whimper and a nod.

“Please let me go, baby.” He whispered into my ear.

“I won’t do anything else to you unless you do. You wouldn’t like that, now would you? Would you, Hope?” He asked.

“Landon...” I whimpered as he pressed his hard-on against my panties.

“Undo the spell. Baby, undo the spell. I’ll make you cum.” He whispered.

“Else I’ll leave.” He muttered

“You’re naked.” I whisper back.

“Don’t care. I’ll leave.” He said

I let out a little protest at that. Landon was **mine** and there were particular parts I wanted to keep private.

“Really? You’ll leave?” I whispered as my hand softly moved to his hard-on and moved up and down slowly. Pulling back the foreskin with one hand, I played with the tip with the fingers on the other hand.

“Damn it, Hope!” He moaned.

“You’ll really leave?” I whispered as my fingers softly swirled around the tip of his dick.

“You’re...god...making it end too early...” he whispered

“Shit, shit...” he moaned as I flipped us again. I replaced my fingers with my tongue, on the tip of his dick.

“Shit...” he moaned as I left the head and traveled down his shaft with only my tongue as I released the foreskin, causing it to jump back.

“God, Hope...you’re...” he moaned as his dick spurt a load of hot cum over his stomach.

Leaving his shaft, I used my tongue to clean off his stomach of his cum.

“Shit. Fuck, fuck...” he moaned as he watched me consume his cum with my mouth and tongue.

I then let his hands go, undoing the spell.

“Hope. You’re...do you live to torture me?” He whispered.

“No. I don’t, babe.” I whispered as I go to kiss him, his cum has already slid down my throat.

As I leaned to kiss him, I slid my panties down and off. I let his dick sit just outside of me, the tip of his dick in front of my clit.

“You’re so wet...” he moaned into my ear.

“All for you...” I moaned as he leans up and plays with my nipples with both of his hands.

“God...I love your tits, baby.” he moaned.

His hands leave my nipples as he takes one of them into his mouth. He then gently cups my ass.

“I love your ass....” he moans as he switched nipples.

“I thought you loved my tits.” I replied

“Not mutually exclusive, baby. I love both your tits and ass.” He said as he broke away from my nipple, gripping my ass tighter.

“What about my pussy, babe?” I ask

“Fucking god, I love your pussy. Do you love my dick, baby?” He responds

“Yes. God, babe, I love your dick.” I whisper back

I then moved myself so his dick enveloped itself in my pussy, letting out a gasp as it filled me.

“He’s not as fun when he isn’t hard...” I whispered.

“ **You** did that to little Kirby, not **me**.” He whispers back and I giggle as I moved my ass.

My hands moved to entwine themselves with his, our magnetic matching couples bracelets coming together as I moved on top of him. Mine had a moon and his a sun.

“So wet...so soft...so good.” He whispered as I moved on top of him, trying to make it as easy as possible to make him hard again.

“I love you.” I whisper.

_Shit. Was now not the right time? His dick was inside me._

“I love you too, baby.” He whispered back.

Soon, my back hit my sheets as he moved himself on top of me. I then felt him harden inside me.

“I’m going to show you just how much.” He whispered as his thrusts started, soft and slow as he kissed my neck softly.

One of his hands left mine as it moved down to my clit, playing with it.

“I know you want to cum. Cum for me. Cream around my dick, baby.” He whispered as his mouth temporarily left my neck.

“Jesus Christ!” I moaned as I felt myself come undone.

The only constant was the feeling of mattress under me and Landon on top of me, inside me. Other than that, I would became a mess of arousal and pleasure.

“God, so hot. So hot.” He whispered as he watched my face as I came undone.

“Damn...damn..darn it..” he sighed as he came inside me.

He rolled off me, to the side of my bed he normally used as the magnets in our bracelets broke apart.

“S-sorry.” He whispered

“For what?” I asked

“I should’ve...I shouldn’t...I came way too fast, baby.” He replied

“You...watching you...I couldn’t help it..” he whispered as he bought me close, kissing my forehead.

“I didn’t mind.” I whispered.


End file.
